Wings of Light
by Number-XV Axsis
Summary: It's a new dawn, for Destiny Mountain, With two new Winglets, Dusk and Twilight. There's a prophecy, about 7 beings of light, and 13 of darkness. But... Who is the one Ventus and Aqua know? Why do Roxas and Ventus look alike? Who are the beings of Light and Darkness? Why does Xemnas look like an old friend? [Nope. No shipping]


**A/N: I got… another idea for a story… Whoops? XD**

 **Disclaimer: Once more, I don't own Kingdom hearts, or it's characters, just this story. I also don't own Wings of Fire**

Icewings:

 _Xehanort-  
Riku-_

 _Ansem(SoD)-_

 _Vexen-_

Mudwings:

 _Lexaeus_

 _Xaldin_

 _Sora_

 _Leon_

 _Terra_

Nightwings:

 _Zexion_

 _Vanitas_

 _Tifa_

 _Eraqus_

 _Yen Sid_

Rainwings:

 _Xion_

 _Marluxia_

 _Aerith_

 _Xigbar_

Sandwings:

 _Roxas_

 _Larxene_

 _Ventus_

 _Cloud_

Seawings:

 _Demyx_

 _Aqua_

 _Cid_

Skywings:

 _Axel_

 _Kairi_

 _Yuffie_

 _Ansem(The Wise)_

Scavengers:

 _Mickey (Belongs to Riku)_

 _Goofy (Belong to Sora)_

 _Donald (Belong to Sora)_

Hybrids:

 _Saix(Seawing Nightwing)_

 _Luxord (Nightwing Sandwing)_

 _Namine(Skywing Sandwing)_

 _Xemnas(Icewing Mudwing)_

Dusk Winglet:

Icewing: Vexen  
Mudwing: Xaldin

Nightwing: Luxord

Rainwing: Xigbar

Sandwing: Larxene

Seawing: Saix

Skywing: Namine

Day Winglet:

Icewing: Riku

Mudwing: Sora

Nightwing: Vanitas

Rainwing: Marluxia

Sandwing: Ventus

Seawing: Aqua

Skywing: Kairi

Midnight Winglet:

Icewing: Ansem(SoD)

Mudwing: Leon

Nightwing: Tifa

Rainwing: Aerith

Sandwing: Cloud

Seawing: Cid

Skywing: Yuffie

Twilight Winglet:

Icewing: Xemnas

Mudwing: Lexaeus

Nightwing: Zexion

Rainwing: Xion

Sandwing: Roxas

Seawing: Demyx

Skywing:Axel

Teacher:

Yen Sid

Missing/Deceased:

Terra

Xehanort

Ansem(The Wise)

Prophecy:

 _Beware the Thirteen Darknesses,_

 _Beware the one who was lost,_

 _Fear he who seeks the X-Blade,_

 _For if he finds it all will pay the cost._

 _The Keyblade war will reign,_

 _Dragons will fall,_

 _Those 7 chosen by the light,_

 _Will have to be the ones to save us all._

 **Chapter 1:**

Murmurs. Loud, murmurs.

Murmurs echoed throughout the large, open cave in the mountain. Bunches of dragons were all over, colors of white, red, brown, and all colors of the rainbow. The one in the front, a lighter black then normal, with black small pupils, and a grey beard glances around the room. He had a weird blue hat with a single gold moon, and a few gold stars on it. His gaze was calm, and steady, though it looked like he was judging everyone in this room. He took in a breath, sighing, before speaking:

"Welcome, to Destiny Mountain, Here you will all be in groups of Seven, Winglet's, every member a different race. I will begin listing the groups," He paused, looking around, and picking up a piece of paper with his claws.

"Day Winglet Members are, Riku, Sora, Vanitas, Marluxia" There was a groan here, which was silenced by a cough from Yen Sid, "Ventus," Another groan, and a chear, also silenced by a cough, though it was noticeably louder "Aqua, and Kairi," Now there was a bigger chear, as a brown mudwing, Sora, wrapped his wings around and Icewing and a Skywing, Riku and Kairi, respectively. Kairi blushed slightly, smiling toothily, which is the best smile a dragon can do, and Riku, snorted, frost appearing right in front of his white nose.

The seawing, Aqua, who had dark blue scales, and equally blue eyes, with the skin in her wings a slightly lighter blue, glanced around. _Where is he? Ventus isn't here… And… Terra…_ She frowned, shaking her head. _...Why did it have to happen… Wait… What if! No… Xehanort's gone… He couldn't have taken Ven… He's just late… He's just Late… He'll be here._

Sora shivered "You're cold!" He yelped, looking accusingly at Riku. Riku snorted again "What do you think, _Icewing_ means, mud-brain,". Sora seemed to think over that or a minute, before he even realized the insult "Hey!". Riku shook his head, smiling slightly "Took you long enough,".

Yen Sid sighed "Now, as i was saying. Sadly, last year 1 dragon disappeared from the Day Winglet, and the other 2 left, so that is why Sora, Riku, and Kairi are joining it. If you 3 have any questions, ask the older ones in your group," Riku nodded curtly, while Sora grinned, nodding very quickly, while Kairi gave a normal nod.

"Now, continuing on to the next group, the midnight group. It will be the same as last year except for you will have one new dragon. The members are Leon, Tifa, Aerith, Cloud, Cid, Yuffie," Yen Sid paused for a second, "And the new member is Ansem,". An Icewing raised its head, a very small smirk appearing for a second, before disappearing, and they nodded.

"And this year, there are 2 new winglets, Dusk, and Twilight. In the Dusk winglet the dragons are Vexen, Xaldin, Luxord, Xigbar, Larxene, Saix, and Namine," That group of dragons nodded their heads, all though the skywing with weirdly white horns, and instead of the spins on a skywings back, she had something like a sandwing, which was light yellow color. And, unnoticed by most, the sandwing in the group glared at the small skywing, who flinched back a little.

"And finally, the Twilight Winglet, Icewing: Xemnas, Lexaeus, Zexion, Xion, Roxas, Demyx, and Axel-" Someone interrupted him, coming from a Seawing with light blue scales, who had a slightly high pitched voice, but was male "Wait, Wait! Axel, Roxas, and Xion aren't here! We can't start! WHAT IF XEHANORTS BACK?!" There were now a few murmurs, but a sharp, female voice spoke up:

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain! That was just a myth, i'm sure that the idiot's are just late," It was the Sandwing who had glared at the Skywing earlier, Larxene. The newly dubbed Demyx whimpered, backing away from her.

And as if called by her talking about the, a flame red skywing soared through the caves mouth "Sorry i'm late! We got a little held back, Skywing kingdom's far," The Skywing shook his head, and started to walk forward, before a rainwing that was a dark black, they were almost mistaken for a nightwing, bumped into the Skywin, Squeaking.

"Ack! Xion! Careful!" The Skywing pushed her off, and stood, giving her a teasing annoyed look "You could of hurt me, you know," She didn't get that it was a tease, and jumped up "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'M so so so so Sorry!". The skywing just put a claw lightly to her forehead "I was joking, jeez. Calm do-" Yen Sid coughed.

"Hmp, is Roxas, with you? Or Ventus? Both have not arrived yet, if i suspect correctly that you are Axel," The now Dubbed Axel shook his head "Nope, haven't seen them, but name is Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Sora jumped up and down "HI! NICE TO MEET YOU! I'm SORA!". Axel blinked "ooooook…".

Axel and Xion walked toward the crowd, before a swoop off wings was heard. All eyes turned to the entrance, as a light yellow, almost completely pale Sandwing, with an even lighter underbelly, and wingskin, landed in the entrance. His eyes, unlike most Sandwings… were weirdly a very dark blue, not quite black like a normal sandwing, but close.

"Ven!" Aqua ran over to him, while a Nightwing that was near her, sneared, glaring at the Sandwing.

'Ven' was looking at the floor, as Aqua ran up to him, stopping in front of him "Ven…?". An Icewing, that was unusually muscular, and burly, and a kinda flat head. But, other then that, he looked like an icewing… with… weird orangish eyes. But still. He had spines going down his back like an icewing, and was colored, mostly white, like some icewings. And he spoke in a deep, calm voice:

"I'm Sorry, but this is not that Ven Dragon you speak of, this is Roxas," He flicked his tail toward the pale sandwing, before turning his gaze toward the dark blue Seawing.

Aqua looked between him, and the sandwing "But…".

Just then, a Sandwing, almost an exact replica to the first, except for having a white and black checkered bracelet around his wrist. The Sandwing grinned sheepishly "Sorry i'm late, i had to do some-" Then he noticed the Sandwing, Roxas, who looked like him "Huh?!".

"That is gonna be confusing…" Axel muttered, as Aqua ran to the seawing, saying "Ven!".

"Aqua!" The Sandwing, Ven, ran toward Aqua, wrapping his wings around her, and she did the same, both smiling. Somewhere in the crowd, from a certain nightwing, gagging was heard.

The Rainwing from before, Xion, looked between Roxas and Ventus, looking confused.

Axel groaned "Ok… Seriously, why do they look alike?! It doesn't make sense! They aren't related i know that," He got a few stares "Hey! I know Roxas, we're friends, jeez. I'm not a stalker," more stares "I'm not! N-O-T! Get it memorized!" He groaned.

Ventus looked at Roxas, tilting his head to the side "Uh…" he unwrapped his wings from Aqua and walked toward Roxas a few steps "Hey… I'm uh… Ventus. But everyone calls me Ven! What's uh… your name?".

Roxas didn't look up, but muttered something quietly.

"What was that?" Ven asked, trying to be polite, but was slightly worried about the fact that this dragon looked exactly like him.

"Roxas…" The Sandwing without a bracelet responded, still not looking up.

Axel then put his wing over Roxas "Ok, think we shouldn't test Mr. Big Nightwing over there's patience, c'mon Roxas! Meet your Winglet!" He dragged Roxas over to the others in their Winglet.

Yen Sid sighed "Now. Aqua, Ventus, Cloud," All 3 looked up at their names being said "all of you have been here before, Could you both take a winglet, and show them around,". Cloud merely silently nodded, before heading toward the Dusk Winglet.

"Follow," He said emotionlessly, before walking down the hall. Most of the dusk winglet looked at eachother, but Namine shyly scampered off after the Sandwing. The Dusk Winglet shrugged, and followed after.

Aqua glanced at Ventus "You take Twilight i Take our Winglet?". Ventus nodded "Sure,".

And so the 2 headed off to the respective Winglets.

Ventus headed down the hall after the Twilight Winglet started following him, and glanced at the dragons behind him. There was Axel, and Roxas, and the RainWing, Xion. The 3 seemed to know each other, and were talking in the back. The previously quiet Sandwing seemed to be speaking more when around those 2, laughing, and talking back.

There was the weird looking Icewing, that seemed to have a cold authority to him. It was weird… but… Ventus felt like he had seen him before…

There was a bouncy, light blue scaled seawing, who seemed to be jumping off the walls. He bumped into Axel once, who pushed the Seawing off. The Seawing landed with a thump, complained, then went back to following Ventus. He kept saying "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?". It was getting on Ventus's nerves…

There was a mudwing, who was mostly an orangish brown, with light blue eyes. He was silent, but burly, and well muscled, staying beside a dark Nightwing.

Speaking of the Nightwing, the Nightwing had its head in a scroll, not looking up. It was a dark black, with the normal starlike shine under the wings. With a dark grey underbelly.

Since he was late…. He never got their names… Only Roxas's. He'd need to find them out later. They came across the end of the cave, where it opened into 3 more caves. The one on the left, had a sign over it that said "Axel, Xion, Roxas". On the right side, the cave had "Zexion, Lexaeus". The Mudwing and Nightwing headed toward that one.

The Skywing, Rainwing, and Roxas headed toward the left one… but then there was a yell.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" The Seawing yelled "NO!".

'Xemnas, Demyx' showed above the Middle cave.

Axel burst out laughing, while Xion let out a few giggles. Roxas just looked confused. Zexion looked unamused, and Lexaeus kept a straight face. Xemnas kept a straight face… but…. He seemed to be frowning. Demyx looked completely horrified.

Ventus tilted his head to the side, using his wing to rub the back of his head.

" _Well… this is gonna be… interesting…"_

 **A/N: not sure if i'll continue this… i might… idk.**


End file.
